dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 19
is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "The Androids Appear", the 126th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on February 12, 1992. He makes his first manga appearance in "Slaughter in South City", the 338th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on March 10, 1992. Dr. Gero's nineteenth creation, Android 19 was designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Biography Android 19 is the final android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology (although in each alternate timeline this respect goes to Android 16, as Android 19 only exists in the series' mainstream timeline). He, accompanied by Android 20 (in reality, a reformed Dr. Gero), first appears during an assault on Seismo, an island nine miles southwest of South City. Having the ability to go undetected by ki signatures, the Z Fighters are unable to sense their presence, which culminates in Yamcha's tragic run-in with the pair. Gero grips onto Yamcha's face and lifts him off of the ground. As his energy is sapped through Gero's gripping hand, Gero uses his other hand to impale Yamcha's chest. Android 19 later challenges Goku, inciting an apparently even battle until Goku's unprecedented transformation to Super Saiyan shifts the fight in his favor. Shortly after however, the heart disease foretold by Future Trunks begins affecting Goku, who collapses and is powerless against Android 19's attempt at absorption. Suddenly, Android 19 is sent flying aside by a surprise kick to the head. Fuming, 19 rises and looks upon his assailant, revealed to be Vegeta. Believing Vegeta is of roughly the same power level as Goku, the android arrogantly challenges the Saiyan, but is shocked when Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan before his eyes. Android 19 battles Vegeta, but with Vegeta's mercilessness, Android 19 is trounced about by the Saiyan prince until he finally grabs hold of Vegeta's arms, claiming that, "Until I have gathered all your energy, I will never let you go!" This prompts Vegeta to prop his feet onto 19's face (pictured), before slowly tearing off his arms. Now terrified, Android 19 desperately attempts to make an escape, however Vegeta barrages him with a Big Bang Attack, and 19's fate is made clear when from the explosion emerges his smoking head. Other appearances * Android 19 is shown again in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, when Goten and Trunks launch a barrage of ki shots into an alley, comically resulting in his flying head once again. He is also seen firing energy blasts in a flashback during [[Until We Meet Again|the final episode of GT]]. Special abilities * Bionic Punisher, a synthetic form of Eye Laser used by Android 19 and Dr. Gero. * Energy absorption, a technique where Android 19 takes hold of an opponent with his hands and proceeds to drain their energy through his palms. In the Androids Saga, 19 uses this as a last resort against Vegeta, who spends the duration of their battle outclassing him, but is yet again overpowered when Vegeta tears off 19's arms. * Flight, the ability to fly without the use of ki. * Photon Wave, a powerful energy wave fired from the palm of 19's hand. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Yukitoshi Hori * Ocean Group dub: Patricia Drake * Funimation dub: Phillip Wilburn Trivia * Interestingly, according to Akira Toriyama Android 19 and Dr. Gero were originally meant to be the androids which Future Trunks foretold of, however his editor decided that the two looked outdated and ridiculous, and so rather than make them the final androids he opted to continue the saga in favor of androids 17 and 18. * The effect used for Android 19's voice varies with each dub. In the original Japanese version of the Dragon Ball Z, as well as most other dubs including the Blue Water dub, he has the voice of an ordinary human. In the Funimation dub, he has a nasally animatronic voice, save for the remastered season box sets released by the studio which see the voice filter removed. Category:Artificial humans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Villains